habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
The Keep:Wiki Translation: German
Falls Du nicht weißt, womit Du beginnen sollst, wirf doch einen Blick in den the short guide (german). Translation Priority Schau Dir bitte diese neue Kategorie an: SuggestedChanges Diese wird dafür verwendet, alle Wiki-Seiten aufzulisten, die entsprechend des Webseite-Redesigns aktualisiert werden müssen. Falls einige der Wiki-Seiten aus diesen Kategorien bereits übersetzt wurden, solltest Du diese zunächst aktualisieren, bevor Du Dich daran machst, eine andere Wiki-Seite zu übersetzen. Solltest Du über einen Weblate-Account verfügen, dann hilf bitte zunächst mit den Übersetzungen der Webseite. Wir benötigen die übersetzten Texte für neue Screenshot! Links Jede Seite sollte mit ihrer englischen Entsprechung verlinkt werden. Weitere Informationen findest Du unter den folgenden Links: Guidance for Linguistic Scribes und https://habitica.fandom.com/de/wiki/Leitfaden_f%C3%BCr_deutsche_%C3%9Cbersetzer. Hierbei handelt es sich um unterschiedlich aktuelle Hilfen, die im Laufe der folgenden Wochen zusammengetragen werden. Links zur französischen Version sind ebenfalls möglich. Andere Sprachen werden möglicherweise nicht unterstützt. Seiten, die in Artikeln verlinkt sind und noch nicht existieren (und in der folgenden Tabelle nicht aufgeführt sind), müssen der Tabelle hinzugefügt werden, damit sie nicht vergessen werden. Es gibt immer noch viele defekte Links. Wenn Seiten hinzugefügt werden, sollten die Links gelegentlich überprüft werden. Weitere Informationen findest Du unter der Liste "In Bearbeitung". Anredeformen Die Anredeformen sind gegenwärtig: *Spielregeln/AGB/Vertragstexte: "Sie/Ihnen" (großgeschrieben) *Spieltext/Quests: "Ihr/Euch" wenn möglich. Wenn wirklich nur ein Spieler gemeint ist, dann bitte "Du/Dir/Dich" (großgeschrieben). Announcement by luveluen (transifex, May 16, 2016) Im Wiki wird als persönliche Anrede "Du" (großgeschrieben) verwendet. In Spieltexten bitte möglichst das generische Maskulinum verwenden (luveluen: "Eine Frau ist genauso ein Abenteurer und ein Held."). Ansonsten möglichst in den genderneutralen Plural (Spielende/User/Teilnehmende...) übersetzen. Wenn es nicht anders geht, kann "SpielerIn" verwendet werden. Bilder *'Sofern möglich, füge Bilder aus dem englischen Wiki hinzu, anstatt sie alle ins deutsche Wiki hochzuladen.' *'Und so macht man das:' ]] *#Hol Dir den Quellcode eines Bildes im englischen Wiki: *#Kopiere diesen in den Quellcode des deutschen Wiki und füge einen Link hinzu: *#Nun kannst Du das Bild mit |right oder |frame|picture description oder |thumb|170px etc. formatieren. UND die Methode funktioniert auch in Vorlagen (in Vorlagen müssen die Bilder ohne und ohne )eingefügt werden)!!! *#Bitte teste den endgültigen Link! Das Wiki zeigt oft Unterstriche (_) als Leerzeichen an, aber der Link funktioniert nicht, wenn Du nicht den richtigen Dateinamen mit Unterstrichen verwendest! Das Bild rechts zeigt ein Beispiel (wenn Du diese Seite nicht siehst, funktioniert Dein Link nicht richtig). *Schau Dir diese Seite für eine detaillierte Dokumentation an. Kategorien Im Deutschen Wiki (diese Seite ist tatsälich NICHT Teil des deutschen Wikis) verwenden wir (natürlich! ^^) auch deutsche Kategorien. Um sicherzustellen, dass eine englische Kategorie nicht aus Versehen mehrfach übersetzt wird, haben wir hier eine List der "offiziellen" Übersetzungen (ausgeblendet, um Platz zu sparen): Erledigte Arbeit und in Bearbeitung *Wenn Du eine Übersetzung beginnst, füge bitte Deinen Wiki-Benutzernamen als Link, das Bearbeitungsdatum und den Status "WIP" (Work In Progress) zur Tabelle hinzu. *Während Du an der Übersetzung einer Wiki-Seite arbeitest, füge oben auf der Seite die Baustellen-Vorlage hinzu. *Wenn der englische Artikel den Abschnitt "Informationen für Entwickler" enthält, dann lass ihn in Deiner Übersetzung einfach weg. *Wenn Du die Übersetzung einer Wiki-Seite abgeschlossen hast, dann gib ihr den Status "Ready for review", damit ein anderer Benutzer Deine Übersetzung überprüfen kann. Du kannst Deine eigene Übersetzung nicht kontrollieren! Der Prüfer kann nach seinem Review den Status auf "ok" setzen. *Wenn Du einige Wiki-Seiten mit zu wenigen oder veralteten Informationen findest, dann setze den Status auf "veraltet". Vielen Dank! Aktuell *Folgende Änderungen können ein guter Ansatz sein, um als neuer Mitwirker loszulegen: ** Korrekturlesen von Seiten, die in diesem Kalenderjahr erstellt und auf "Ready for Review" gesetzt wurden. Hierbei kann besonderes Augenmerk auf Großschreibung von Du/Dein/Dir und Ihr/Euer/Euch, da dies scheinbar meist nicht berücksichtigt wurde, aber in den Richtlinien verankert ist. ** Überarbeitung von Seiten, die älter sind. ** Anpassung folgender Ausdrücke, da das Glossar auf Weblate mit folgenden Ausdrücken befüllt wurde, die tiefgreifende Änderungen auch im Wiki nach sich ziehen: ***Party wird nun auch im Deutsch als "Party" verwendet, nicht mehr als "Gruppe", da "Gruppe" doppelt belegt war (Zahlungsoption) ***Tavern wird nicht mehr als "Gasthaus" übersetzt, sondern als "Taverne". Dafür kann das Inn zum "Gasthaus" werden ***Challenges heißen nicht mehr "Wettbewerbe", sondern "Herausforderungen", das sie schließlich genau das sind. *Alle Haus- und Reittiere wurden umbenannt, um ein geschlechtsneutral zu sein. Damit die Adjektive der Schlüpftränke trotzdem noch passen, wurden diese in *Schlüpfelixiere* umbenannt. Work done and work in progress Benutze den Guidance for Linguistic Scribes als Referenz, um eine Liste zu den ersten Seiten jedes Wikis zu erhalten. Skills and Attributes Basic Gameplay Tasks Task Setup Scoring Obstacles Platforms Beyond Basics Events see World Events for missing pages Quests Common Quests Collection & Boss Quests Pet Quests Alle Haustier-Quests werden der Kategorie Pet Quests zugeordnet. Bitte überprüfe die Kategorieseite regelmäßig auf neue Haustier-Quests. Seasonal Quests Mechanics Avatar & Equipment Inventory Community Contributing / Support Habitica Sample Lists Website Unsorted Category:The Embassy